Dreams and reality?
by devilcry666
Summary: Hiskoa and Gon meet in the forest and Gon tells Hisoka his feeling!
1. Chapter 1

Hisoka had just gotten done fighting Chrollo, he had caused heavy damage but Chrollo used a Ben's knife and Hisoka knew he would bleed out in a matter of minutes. There was movement in the bushes and Gon and Killua came out. The two fourteen year olds had a look of shock on their faces, Gon rushed over to Hisoka while Killua kept saying that if Hisoka died they would have one less problem but Gon refused to not help Hisoka.

"Killua, go to the next town I will stay here and help Hisoka, I will be there soon." Gon shot a look of determination at Killua and Killua sighed and walked on the next town, which was 5 days away but for Killua it would only take 2 days for him.

Gon attended to Hisoka's wounds after Killua left.

Hisoka just stared at Gon as he stopped the bleeding and dressed his wound. He began to get excited just from Gon being near him. Gon finished dressing Hisoka's wounds and looked down to see Hisoka's excited member, Hisoka blushed when he noticed that Gon had noticed his excited member and he looked away from Gon's gaze, "Sorry, when you are near me I just get excited."

Gon looked at Hisoka and his face looked a little flushed too, "Hisoka, do you like me?" Hisoka looked at Gon and the blush left his face and he spoke, "I like you more than just a favorite toy, if that's what you're asking." Hisoka could only wait for Gon to respond, a long time pasted and Gon finally spoke, "Hisoka I will tell you the truth, I am in love with you." Hisoka looked up in surprise from Gon's words. Gon grabbed Hisoka's face a kissed him. Once Gon released Hisoka he stood up and spoke again, "Hisoka I know you may never love me back and may kill me one day but I want you to not only be the person to kill me if that day comes but I also want to die knowing that you knew how I felt about you and Hisoka if disappear before you tell me how you feel than I will hunt you down even if you say I am just another toy." Gon smiled big and wide and ran away.

Hisoka was just left smiling after Gon, "Gon, I will catch up to you and tell how I feel my little Gon." Hisoka got up into a tree to get himself to a safe spot so that animals wouldn't bother him. After Hisoka sat there for a good thirty minutes he finally fell asleep.

Gon had just stopped running to get a drink from the pond that was nearby, Gon was a little worried about Hisoka so he put up his en, Gon's en reached a total of 3 miles now after his fight with Neferpitou. Gon sat in a tree and slept for the rest of the day.

When Hisoka woke up he found himself in some ones en, he wondered who's it's was, _Gon, Gon put up his en to make sure I was ok, how nice of him._ Hisoka smiled at this thought. The sun was about to rise and Hisoka knew that Gon would wake soon so he had to move quickly. Hisoka healed quickly, so he was almost fully healed when he began to run to catch up with Gon. The sun just peeked over the hill and Gon woke up. Gon felt Hisoka running and he started to run himself to get away so that Hisoka would have to chase him. Gon released his en so Hisoka couldn't feel the shift in his en and tell which direction he was going but Hisoka already knew they were heading to the town of Kishima, there was another Heavens Arena there but that arena gave more money than the original.

Hisoka felt Gon's en disappear and realized that Gon wanted to play a game with him on his way to the town.

Hisoka heard Gon yell from a long distance away but not a distance that he couldn't catch up quickly to, "HISOKA LETS PLAY A GAME OF TAG!" Hisoka stopped and responded, "SURE!"

Gon was in a cave so that his voice would reach Hisoka. Gon smiled and yelled, "YOUR IT, BEGIN!" Gon quickly ran out of the cave and strengthened his leg muscles and push so his body was pushed forward at a high rate of speed but Hisoka was already one step ahead of Gon and he was in the direction of the town so when Gon came into sight he could catch him but when Gon came into sight he changed course and went around Hisoka. Hisoka took off after Gon. When Hisoka got closer to Gon, he would somehow get further away again and then he realized what Gon was doing and Hisoka did just what Gon was doing except Hisoka was more trained at it so he could do it faster. Hisoka caught up to Gon in no time.

Hisoka attached bungee gum to Gon and pulled him into his arms. "Tag, I got you." Hisoka smiled as Gon struggled to get free of Hisoka's grip. Hisoka continued to smile and Gon gave up his useless struggle against Hisoka's grip. Hiaoka flipped Gon around and made his grip on Gon into a hug. Gon slowly hugged Hisoka. Hisoka pulled away slightly and kissed Gon on the cheek. "Gon I will let you know my feelings at Devils tower, ok"

Gon looked into Hisoka's eyes and nodded his head in response. Hisoka and Gon held hands all the way to Kishima. Once Gon and Hisoka arrived they split up.

Gon waved to Hisoka as he walked to Devils tower. Gon walked to the motel that Killua and Gon promised to meet at if they got separated. Killua was already in the room waiting for Gon. When Gon walked in the room Killua punched him in the back.

Killua frowned at Gon, "Gon you idiot, why the hell did you help Hisoka." Killua yelled at Gon. Gon turned around and yelled right back, "I helped him because I had my own reasons, so quit fucking getting pissed off about it, I am going to sleep!" Gon flopped down on the bed and went to sleep.

When Gon woke up he got ready and headed straight for Devils tower. Gon singed up and got started straight away. Gon made it to the 170's in one day. Gon finally made it to the 200's and when he got there he was welcomed by Hisoka sitting at the end of the hallway in front of the elevator.

Gon smiled, "Hi Hisoka." Gon waved at Hisoka but it seemed Hisoka was asleep and a lot of people surrounded him too. Gon walked over to the group of people. "Why is everyone surrounding him?" Gon asked one the men. "Because we have never seen Hisoka in such a vulnerable state, maybe we should kill him while he is asleep." Gon walked up to Hisoka and tapped him on the shoulder and woke him up, "Oh Gon, sorry I fell asleep well waiting for you." Hisoka stood up and picked Gon up in his arms and walked down to his room. "Hisoka what are you doing, put me down." Hisoka ignored Gon's demand and opened the door to his room and threw Gon down on the bed. Gon pushed himself up for a little leverage so he was sitting up. "Well Gon I told you that I was going to tell you my feelings when you got here, so I am telling how I feel about you through my body." Hisoka bent down and kissed Gon. Gon let Hisoka slid his tongue into his mouth. Gon moaned from the electricity that sparked from the kiss. Hisoka broke the kiss and looked into Gon's eyes. "Do you know how I feel about you yet or do I need to continue?" Gon blushed and responded "I know how you feel about me but I want you to continue, so I will say that I don't know how you feel about me still." Gon smirked and kissed Hisoka again. Hisoka pulled back and smirked and spoke, "Well I was never intending to stop in the first place." Hisoka kissed Gon and began to explore his body.

Hisoka was on top of Gon completely naked and Gon was blushing extremely bright, "Whats wrong Gon? Are you embarrassed? Don't be, because you are extremely cute." Gon uncovered his face so he could look at Hisoka. Hisoka pointed down at His member and gestured for Gon to sit up and come over to him. "Give me a blowjob. You should know what that is." Gon knew what a blowjob was and he did what Hisoka told him, he grabbed Hisoka's hard member and stroked it a few times before licking it, _It taste like candy, how strange but it's so sweet I want more. _Gon began to lick it more and started to suck on its sides, finally Gon realized Hisoka had balled his fist in Gon's hair and was moaning loudly, Gon was pleased by what he had done to Hisoka. Gon took Hisoka's full length in and sucked hard on Hisoka and could tell that Hisoka was on the verge of coming.

"OHHHH Gon, such a good job you are doing ~." Hisoka praised Gon and Gon shivered, Hisoka felt it and was about to praise him more when Gon decided to suck even harder than before and Hisoka was rendered speechless. Gon began to moan and Hisoka realized how hard Gon was and Gon was playing with himself. Hisoka began to cum in Gon's mouth. When Hisoka was done coming, Gon swallowed all of Hisoka's cum and licked Hisoka's member clean of all the cum. "Such a good boy~." Hisoka purred.

Hisoak pushed Gon down on the bed and kissed him. "Are you ready to play some more adult games?" Hisoka kissed Gon's neck and move down to the boy's chest. Hisoka sucked on Gon's nipple. Gon moaned from the new sensation Hisoka was giving him, Gon felt Hisoka smile against his cheast, "Gon you are so cute~." Hisoka hummed.

Gon was on the verge of coming as Hisoka sucked on his nipples and stroked Gon's member. Hisoka pinched the base of Gon's member right before Gon came. Gon jolted due to the sudden pain and looked at Hisoka with begging eyes. "I won't let you cum unless you let me fuck you." Gon already knew his answer and the way he gave his answer was more like begging instead of giving permission. "Hisoka, please fuck me, I beg you I can't take it anymore, I want you inside me." Hisoka eyes went wide from Gon's begging but he smirked and complied to Gon's beg and thrust into him, Gon moaned loudly as Hisoka pounded into him relentlessly. Gon's mind went completely blank from the pleasure and not one rational thought passed through his mind. Hisoka came a few times, he wanted to feel Gon more but he wouldn't do any more unless Gon wanted it, Hisoka's thrusts slowed down but Gon didn't want that so he practically screamed the word, "MORE!" Hisoka smirked and pounded even harder than he first did. Gon began to move his hips as Hisoka thrust into him. "OHHHH Gon my wonderful Gon, you feel so good and warm." Hisoka moaned as he thrust into Gon. Gon threw his arms around Hisoka and sat up. In response Hisoka rapped his arm around Gon's back and sat up too. Hisoka grabbed Gon's sides and pulled him up and down on his hard member giving Gon more pleasure. Gon almost screamed in pleasure. Hisoka was about to cum but Gon came first. After Gon came Hisoka released too. Hisoka took Gon to the bathroom and cleaned his body. "Gon, did you enjoy it?" Hisoka asked with a smile on his face. Gon looked at Hisoka and spoke, "I love you, Hisoka, is that a good answer." Gon smiled at Hisoka. Hisoka kissed Gon on the cheek.

Gon and Hisoka laid in the bed staring at each other but Gon began to laugh. Hisoka stared at Gon in confusion, "What's funny?" Hisoka asked Gon. Gon stopped laughing and responded, "It's just I have been thinking about how we would end up being like after I told you how I felt and it just happens to be the exact opposite of what I was thinking." Gon smiled at Hisoka. "You are the most interesting person I have ever met." Hisoka laughed.

Gon woke up and realized that he had been dreaming and Killua was in the bed next to him. When Gon got out of bed he realized that he was wet.

Killua and Gon had left town that day and were heading for the town of Kishima. "Hey Gon look it is Hisoka and he is bleeding." Gon turned and looked to see Hisoka bleeding. "Killua head to Kishima without me I have something I need to take care of and don't bother arguing with me just go." Gon gave Killua and hard look and Killua did as he ordered and left for Kishima.

Gon walked over to Hisoka. Hisoka turned and faced Gon and thought how wonderful it was that the last person would be the person he loved so dearly. Gon's eyes were full of confidence and care, "Take off your shirt you have been stabbed by a ben's knife it has a special poison that prevents the blood from clotting and I have herbs that will stop the bleeding." Hisoka had look of surprise on his face. Gon looked at Hisaoka and realized that he was too in shock to move so Gon tore off Hisoka's shirt and slapped the herbs onto the wound. Hisoka jolted from the sudden pain of his wound. Hisoka glared at Gon but Gon just smiled.

"Gon are you not scared of me anymore?" Hisoka asked with a surprised voice. Gon dressed Hisoka's wound and spoke. "How can I be scared of the person I love?" Gon said. Hisoka's eye went wide.

"Gon you realize that you just said you love me right?!" Hisoka said on a worried voice. Gon smiled at Hisoka. "Yes I do, why do you ask? Do you not think I am telling the truth? I can prove it if you want me to." Hisoka smirked at Gon's offer.

"Prove it then." Hisoka said with an evil smirk on his face. _He will probably just kiss me on the cheek, he wants me to think that he is not scared of me anymore and he is in love me so I will give up on him as my toy._ Hisoka thought to himself. Gon grabbed Hisoka's face and pulled him down so he could kiss him. Gon took advantage of Hisoka's open mouth and slid his tongue into Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka had no time to react and ended up falling on his knees while being kissed by Gon. Hisoka got an erection from Gon's kiss. Gon noticed Hisoka's erection and rubbed it a little. Hisoka jolted from Gon's bold move.

Hisoka pushed Gon away and smirked. "If you continue I will end up ravishing you are you okay with that?" Gon smirked himself and looked Hisoka straight in the eyes and whispered words into Hisoka's ear. Hisoka smiled at Gon's words and spoke. "There is no going back now."


	2. Update

**Hey guys I am just giving a update as is the title( Lol) Well I am starting a story that is related to this one it is the after story I just felt that you guys needed to know what Gon said.(Lol again) Anyway the name is D&R after story, just a fyi, and thank you all who review I love you all so much. **


End file.
